


Opposing Sides

by cronus_trashpora



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronus_trashpora/pseuds/cronus_trashpora
Summary: Amidst between the war between the oppressive Highbloods and the oppressed Lowbloods, a blossoming love forms between the Condesce’s violet blooded war general and the mutant blooded preacher of a troll.





	1. Chapter 1

‘It’s 6een 3 sweeps since the war has started. We were 9nly trying t9 spread the idea 9f equality f9r all 6l99ds, 6ut that 96vi9usly didn’t sit well with the Empress. I didn’t think she’d actually claim war 9n all the l9w6l99ds, th9ugh! We just wanted equality, n9t m9re senseless 6l99dshed! My m9ther, my 6est friend, and I are in hiding, 6ut I d9 n9t kn9w h9w much l9nger we can hide,”

“Signless, what are yo+u do+ing?” A voice said from behind me.  
I scrambled to hide the journal in my hands and turned towards my mother.  
“D-D9l9r9sa!” I yelped out loud, hearing the echo in the cave we were in. “Y9u gave me quite a fright!”  
“Be quiet! Yo+u do+n’t kno+w who+’s o+ut there!” She hissed at me.  
“I-I’m s9rry! Anyways, d9 y9u need anything?”  
“Yes, actually. Psii hasn’t been back in a while. I’m quite wo+rried...”  
“That is a 6it w9rrying, 6ut it’s danger9us f9r y9u 9ut there!”  
“Well, what abo+ut Psiioniic?!” I could clearly hear the panic in her voice. “I’m go+ing o+ut there.”  
I stood up quickly and grabbed her arm as she began to leave the cave.  
“N9, st9p!” I yelled. “Psii will 6e fine. He has th9se psii9niics 9f his,” I tried to reassure her, but to no avail.  
“No+ Signless! I’m really wo+rried and it’s my duty to+ take care o+f yo+u guys!” and with that, she left. I sighed. Mother has always been...strangely fascinated with Psiioniic and it bothered me for some reason. To pass the time, I sat back down on the dirt floor and opened up my journal.

‘My m9ther is the D9l9r9sa. She is a kind hearted Jade 6l99d. She t9ld me that she f9und me while on her regular commute. She said I was quite cra66y as a gru6. Since I didn’t c9me with anything, not even a sign, she gave me the name “Signless”...well, my “real” name is actually Kankri since I’m “quite cranky”, acc9rding t9 my m9ther. She cared f9r me when n9 Lusus w9uld. When I was a 6it 9lder, we 6oth heard 9f a w9rkplace of psychic l9w6l99ds near6y. We knew we had t9 d9 s9mething. In the end, we c9uld 9nly save 9ne 9f the l9w6l99ds. He meekly t9ld us that he was named “The Helmsman”. He was in 6ad shape with whip marks everywhere and 9n the verge 9f crying. My m9ther c9mf9rted him and 6est9wed a new name up9n him: The Psii9niic.”

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

‘It’s 6een a day since my m9ther has 6een 9ut. I’m c9ncerned f9r her and Psii. I’m g9ing t9 g9 9ut there and find them,’  
I put away my journal, prepared myself and slowly walked out of the cave. I really hope nothing bad happened to them. The Dolorosa and the Psiioniic are the only companions I have now. I glanced around the dark forest to spot any trace of them. The small sounds of the forest made me super jumpy and I became even more eager to find them. As I approached a giant tree, I heard a tree branch snap to my right. “...M-m9ther?” I squeaked out in fright. “A-are y9u 9ut th-“. Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me towards the giant tree. I squealed and fought back with all I could, fear gripping my heart with an iron grip. I somehow heard a shushing. “Shhh...be quiet, Signless,” it was a woman’s voice.  
“...M9ther?”  
“Yes, it’s me, no+w be quiet,” Dolorosa hissed. “He’s o+ut there...”  
“Wh9’s 9ut there, y9ur estranged Matesprit?” I jokingly said, fully aware of my mother’s....promiscuous ways.  
“Be quite, Kankri!”  
I felt a twinge of annoyance. “H9w dare y9u call me that, P9rrim?? Y9u kn9w h9w much I-“  
My sentence was interrupted by a loud snap of branches nearby our location.  
In that moment, I felt fear that I have never felt before.

“...M-M9ther? W-what was that...?”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s a real threat. We need to+ mo+ve o+ut immediately,” was all Dolorosa said before trying to pull me back towards our cave.  
I tugged my arm out of her grasp. “If y9u d9n’t mind, I w9uld like t9 inspect the threat level,” I told her and looked around the tree we were hiding behind. In the distance, there seemed to be a troll in a clearing. I needed a closer look, so I slowly made my way toward this troll. I found a another big tree and hid behind it. This troll seemed to be a Violet Blood judging by the clothing. A Violet Blood is a bad sign. That meant there were others nearby. He was very tall, had violet armor on, a rifle on his back, and slicked back black hair. I couldn’t see his face, which irritated me. In order to identify this troll, I needed to see his face! I instinctively went a step further and mistakenly stepped on a branch, causing a loud sound to be heard all around the forest. As soon as the troll snapped his face in my direction, I hid back behind the tree. After a few seconds, I slowly peeked around the tree. Now I could see his face. He had a light scruffle on his jawline and to my horror, a double scarred right eye. The scars seemed beastly to me, so I cringed. For some reason, however, amidst the cringefest of imagining the pain of those scars, my heart rate quickened and my face felt hot.  
“Wvho’s there?” This troll shouted in my direction. He had a pretty harsh accent, which elevated my heart rate even more and I felt myself being flustered rather than terrified for my life. “Y-yes!” I yelled. Immediately after, I facepalmed and groaned at my incredibly stupid mistake, which may cost me my life.  
“Wvell, come on out, then. I ain’t gonna bite ya,” he reassured me.  
Even though he was a Violet Blood and I wasn’t even on the hemospectrum, I felt...safe. ‘What is wr9ng with me?!’ I yelled internally.  
“...9-9kay,” i slowly walked out from behind the tree and walked towards him with my eyes shut, preparing for my demise.  
I heard him chuckled, which confused me.  
“Wvell, aren’t ya a short one?” He asked me.  
I slowly looked up as him, eyes wide and face even redder than before.  
“I-it’s nice t9 m-meet y9u!” I stuttered out and and bowed deeply.  
“Heh. Wvhat’s your name?”  
My mind began racing. Every highblood knew the name of the inspiration of the rebellion. I had to make one up.  
“M-my name is the..Renegade,”  
“Wvell, Renegade, my name is Orphaner Dualscar,”  
“H9LY FUCK!”  
I smacked my hand over my mouth when I yelled that. I’ve heard of a dangerous troll with that name. He spared no Lowblood and was devoted to the Condesce. What were the chances that I’d encounter him in this giant forest?!  
“F-f9rgive me, sire! I-I just didn’t kn9w I was in the presence 9f an 9rphaner,” I tried to cover up my outrageous language towards him, hoping I wouldn’t get killed.  
“I knewv trolls knewv my name,” he muttered to himself with arrogance practically oozing out of every pore of his being.  
‘9f c9urse tr9lls kn9w y9u, y9u idi9t!’ I yelled in my mind.  
“Wvell, wvhat’s a Rustblood doin out here all alone?”  
I snapped out of my angered trance.  
“......rust? 9-9h! I was j-just l99king f9r a relaxati9n p9int f9r my Jade 6l99d master,” I made up on the spot. I hated stroking my ego, but I mentally patted myself on the back for that one.  
“Hmm, I see. Good luck out there, then. You don’t knowv wvhat’s out there,” he warned me.  
I felt confusion enter my mind. ‘Why was a Vi9let 6l99d c9ncerned f9r me? Even if he didn’t kn9w wh9 I really was?’  
“T-thank y9u! And g99d luck t9 y9u!” I returned the gesture and with that, he waved to me and run deeper into the forest.  
“So+....Renegade, ho+w’s the new Matesprit?” The Dolorosa teasingly said behind me.  
I yelped. “H-hell9, M9m! What’s up?” I asked nervously.  
“Yo+u sho+uld’ve intro+duced me, darling,”  
“Dr9p the act, D9l9r9sa, y9u were right. We need to m9ve,”  
“yeah, that man is dangero+us. Didn’t sto+p yo+u fro+m flirting with him, tho+ugh,”  
I sputtered in shock. “Excuse me?! Flirting? With HIM?!” I was outraged. How dare she even suggest such a thing?!  
“I’m kidding, sheesh. Let’s go+ back to finding Psii, then we’ll mo+ve,”  
“9-9f c9urse,”

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As we walked together throughout the forest, my mind was still racing.  
‘H9w can a h9micidal tr9ll 6e s9...alluding t9 me?!’ was all I could ask myself.  
“Signless? Is everything alright?” My mothers voice snapped me back to reality.  
“Y-yes. I’m just rec9vering fr9m that enc9unter,” I reassured her.  
“I understand, ho+ney. Do+n’t wo+rry, we’re go+ing to+ be fine,” she sweetly said and as soon as she looked back in front of her, her face lit up.  
I looked up in that direction. There stood Psiioniic, cocky as ever.  
“Took you long enough,” he snootily said towards us.  
Dolorosa ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Psiioniic returned the favor while my mother asked,” Where were yo+u?!”  
“II wa2 followiing Dual2car. 2orry II diidn’t tell you guy2 before II left,” he answered.  
I walked over to Psiioniic and ruffled his hair. “At least y9u’re safe, pal,” I said in a friendly tone.  
“Thank2, buddy,” Psiioniic returned the favor, leaving my hair in an even messier state.  
“Let’s g9 h9me. L9ts happened while y9u were g9ne,”  
“Can’t waiit two hear about iit,” and with that, we walked back to the cave we called home.  
When we arrived, Mom and Psii fell asleep and I was left in the waking world alone with my confused thoughts.  
‘What did I feel t9wards this tr9ll?’ I asked myself, my mind still on the subject of Dualscar.  
‘I was scared 9ut 9f my mind when I was near him, 6ut at the same time, I felt safe. I felt as if I c9uld trust him, 6ut why?!’  
I then made a realization.

“Even th9ugh he’s danger9us and I had just met him...I have 6egan to devel9p red feelings f9r 9rphaner Dualscar.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I hope you guys can bear with more chapters of this terrible fanfiction  
> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
